Equestria High
by Soulmetaldango
Summary: Its My Little Pony, just in a different view. The Ponies are all humanized, they work, play and go to school at a place called Equestria High. Twilight Sparkle has been Home Schooled all her life, but now she must start School and make some friends, life is not easy for a 15 year old High school girl, and things aren't going to get any easier.
1. Chapter 1: Flower petals and new friends

It was a warm spring morning, the Cherry Blossom petals were falling from the trees and one less than persistent girl gets ready for her first day at Equestria high school. Her name is Twilight Sparkle, for her entire life she has been home Schooled by the Head Mistress of Equestria High Ms. Celestia who, as a favor to Twilights parents enrolled her into the High school to become more sociable and hopefully make friends.  
Twilight moved into a Campus Dorm yesterday along with her adopted brother Spike who is a year below her, Twilight's Brother Shining Armor already attends the School and has so for two years now. As Twilight brushed her teeth and combed her hair Spike kept knocking on the Bathroom door "come on Twilight! You re gonna make us both late!" He yelled at her through the door, Twilight sighed and kept brushing her hair. A short time later Spike had went on ahead to School as his lessons started earlier, and as Twilight began to eat her Toast she realized that she was late, in a flash she grabbed her bag, put both her shoes on and ran out the door with the piece of toast still in her mouth "This is not a good start, the first day and I am already late!? How did this happen?" Twilight thought to herself and she ran towards the School, Equestria high itself was a large, almost pink looking building with a giant clock on the front of it, but she didn't have time to stop and admire the view, the clock began to ring and that meant classes were just about to begin, Twilight kept running and looking at the clock, suddenly she bumped into another student.  
Twilight got off the floor and leant out a hand so she could help the other student up "I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" Twilight apologized to the student who at that point suddenly jumped up and landed back on her feet, at that point Twilight noticed that this student was wearing Pink Ugg Boots instead of the usual school shoes and light pink knee socks instead of the traditional white pairs, the mysterious pink student came over to Twilight and grabbed her hands, she gasped and said "Hi there! I am Pinkie Pie and I just noticed that you are new here because I haven't seen you around Campus before never ever ever I hope you like it here and I hope we can be friends" not once did she stop to breath, Twilight who looked puzzled and confused slowly removed her hands from Pinkie's grasp and replied "uhhh hey Pinkie, my name is Twilight Sparkle" Twilight awkwardly stared at Pinkie while she just smiled and stared at her, Twilight began to walk towards the school building and said in a confused voice "uhhh okay, I have to go to class now but it was nice meeting you" Pinkie began to wave as hard as she could but Twilight was too hesitant to wave back and began to run to class again.  
After running up a flight of stairs Twilight finally arrived at her classroom, she knew for the rest of the year Class 2-B would be where she spent all of her time, instead of at home studying like she prefers to do, she took a huge breath and open the door to the classroom and apologized for being late but she looked up and realized that the teacher was not even there "That s funny" she thought to herself as she checked her watch "The teacher should be here by now, but I guess I am not late anymore" she then went to find a seat, she noticed that the strange girl from earlier was sitting at her desk, waving at her with one hand and pointing to an empty desk next to her with another. Twilight didn't know what to do, so she just slowly walked over to the empty desk and sat down, she got out her pencil case and her notebook and sat waiting for the teacher to arrive, suddenly the door burst open and a woman with a messy hair ran towards her desk and threw down all her pieces of paper "everybody sit down" the woman yelled to which everyone listened and did so, the woman began to calm down and brushed her hair back into place "okay, good morning everyone my name is Miss Wildfire and I am the home room teacher for Class 2-B, it s a pleasure to meet you all" she said whilst looking at a piece of paper "oh yes, do we have a miss Sparkle present?" she asked the class to which Twilight lifted up her hand and came to the front of the classroom "this is Twilight Sparkle, she is new to our School and I want you all to make her feel right at home" Miss Wildfire said to the class while the back of the classroom whispered to each other about the new girl "ummm it s a pleasure to meet you all" Twilight said while bowing her head, she then took a seat back next to Pinkie and the lesson finally begun. 


	2. Chapter 2: First day Nerves

Meanwhile a second year student named Ditzy Doo was running extremely late, she ran as fast as her legs could take her "oh damn, why did I sleep in so late!? I know that I accidently broke my alarm clock last night when I was making Muffins but I'm pretty sure I am not the only person to ever mistake an Alarm Clock for an Egg Timer" she thought to herself while speeding down the street almost getting ran over and knocking people off their feet, outside the School gates a strange man in a brown suit, white shirt, red bow tie and black glasses was asking late students for directions without any luck, he was almost ready to give up but then out of nowhere Ditzy ran into the back on him bringing them both to the floor, he looked up to discover that she was laying on top of him, Ditzy was blushing and began to sweat, she then jumped off the man as quickly as she could and began to say sorry over and over again, the man simply smiled and put back on his glasses "oh I don't suppose you could help me, I am looking for the Science Department of this School, I am the new Science Teacher, nice to meet you!" he grinned and shook Ditzy's hand, she began to blush again and replied "oh yes, ummmm please to meet you mister...?" "Doctor, my name is Doctor Whooves, but you can just call me the Doctor" he told her, he continued "say, you are a little late for class aren't you? Come on you better come with me, or else they will give you an ear full" so after Ditzy let go of his hand they both headed towards the School building.  
Before the Bell sounded for Lunch Miss Wildfire decided that she would choose a class representative, she looked around the entire room for possible candidates but in the end she chose Twilight as it seems with her as the class representative, she would have to do less work. She sent Twilight off to inspect all the activities of each club in there preparation for the upcoming School dance Okay first on the list is the Baking club, and it says club leader is someone by the name of Applejack? Twilight thought to herself as she entered the Cooking classroom, as soon as she entered the room a Blonde haired girl wearing a Cowboy grabbed ahold of Twilights and began shaking it really hard well howdy stranger, you must be the new Class rep for the class, haven t been in class lately due to the preparations and all, names Applejack she eagerly exclaimed to Twilight who was beginning to feel dizzy yeah uh sure, nice to meet you too, but yes I am the class Representative of 2-B and I am here to check on the preparations so let s get this over with she said to Applejack as she went over to the table to inspect the baked goods, she bought out her clip board and started to tick off each thing on the list okay Muffins check, Apple pie check, Sponge Cake check and Cupcakes .. she stopped and asked where are the cupcakes? at that moment Pinkie Pie came rushing from the oven with a batch of cupcakes in her hands Gang way! Coming through! Hot Potato! Hot Potato! Pinkie yelled at the rest of the students who of course all got out of her way, all of them besides Ditzy, who was sneaking away a Muffin and didn t notice Pinkie hurdling towards her. 


	3. Chapter 3: Annoyances and Stubborness

Before anyone realized it Pinkie crashed straight into Ditzy, the cupcakes went flying into the air and luckily all landed on the plate without a single one falling on the floor or being ruined, Twilight and Applejack took in a huge sigh of relief then went over to help both Pinkie and Ditzy off the floor, once they were both off the floor they dusted themselves off, Ditzy began to blush and apologized oops my bad, I am sorry guys Applejack just smiled at her and replied nah its fine, at least the Cupcakes are alright Pinkie Pie jumped over to Ditzy and gave her a huge hug yeah silly! Everything is fine so don t worry about it! Pinkie said to Ditzy who began to smile. Twilight looking as confused as ever ticked off Cupcakes from the list, once she had finished her inspection she told Applejack to keep up the good work, walked out of the room and checked what club needed to be inspected next. On the way to the arts club she ran into Spike who was on lunch break hey Twilight, what are you doing outside of class? he curiously asked ugh, my teacher made me the class Representative and now I have to inspect each clubs preparations in time for the spring celebration, it wouldn t be so bad but all the students in this School are crazy! Twilight explained to Spike, said she would see him later and began walking to the Fashion club, Spike who wanted to get out of Math class decided to follow and help Twilight with her new found problem.  
Meanwhile back in Class 2-B, Miss Wildfire had an announcement to make alright class, listen up! We have a student transferring classes today, she was in 2-A but after finding the work too hard, the head mistress thought it would be more fun for me to transfer her over to my class, so please be nice to her and make her feel like she is welcome, you can come in now sweetie Miss Wildfire opened the door and whispered it s okay they won t hurt you at that moment a pale girl, with long light pink hair, a flower in her hair and a nervous look on her face slowly walked into the room, she kept her arms firmly behind her back and never made eye contact when she said her first word to the class ohhhh h-h-hello .I ..I m Fluttershy although barely any of the class heard her. Miss Wildfire then spoke maybe it s a good idea to place you with a buddy, ya know someone who can help you with your work and be like a friend she scanned around the room and targeted one student and one student only, the girl with her feet on her desk and her headphones not only in her ears but at full volume, Miss Wildfire walked over to the girl and yanked her headphones out of her ears ahhh Rainbow Dash! Looks like you just volunteered Rainbow looked shocked at what was just uttered from her Teachers mouth Awwww come on! Why do I have to look after her? I do have a reputation to keep up you know! Rainbow protested but of course Miss Wildfire didn t listen and placed Fluttershy on an empty desk next to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow looked at the girl and began to think to herself man look at this girl, she looks like she is afraid of everything, this is so not cool at that moment the bell rang and Miss Wildfire called for next period, Rainbow tried to walk as fast as she could out of the class but she was stopped by Miss Wildfire who told her to keep Fluttershy next to her at all times or else, Rainbow nodded her head and waited for Fluttershy who constantly had her head down and her text books firmly in her arms, Rainbow sighed and walked next to Fluttershy down the hall, she thought that as long as she has to look after her she might as well try and talk to Fluttershy, Rainbow was hesitant at first but then spoke soooooo uhhh ..do you have like a hobby or something? Fluttershy looked almost shocked but for the first time she made eye contact with Dash and replied in a small and weedy voice ummmm yeah, I really really like Animals, I think they are really cute Rainbow was quite surprised to hear her speak more than a few words that s pretty cool I guess, I really like running! It s so awesome! Every Thursday after school, me and this super cool 3rd year get together and we race one and another! Rainbow replied with Fluttershy nodding and eventually smiling at Rainbow Dash, then at that point Dash thought to herself ya know what, I don t think this is gonna be too bad . 


	4. Chapter 4: Look before you leap

Twilight's next club to inspect was the Fashion club, she thought out of all all the clubs this would be the easiest one to inspect, she walked into the room only to be greeted by a curly, Purple haired girl wrapping a tape measure around Twilight's waist "perfect! This will look fabulous on you darling I just know it, oh where are my manners! My name is Rarity, I am the club leader of the Fashion club and it was a delight to meet you miss Sparkle" Rarity said to Twilight who was thinking to herself "how does she know my name?", Spike took one glimpse of the Purple haired beauty and fell deeply and madly in love with her, he walked over and said to her in a soft voice "hey baby, so do you come here often?" Rarity gave a huge sigh and gently pushed him away. She then showed Twilight all the dresses that would be featured during the spring celebration along with Miss Celestia's dress, Twilight was right, this was the easiest club to inspect "I guess when someone knows this much about Fashion you can take their word on anything" Twilight thought to herself, she then patted Rarity on the back and dragged Spike out of the room.

Once Spike had an earful from Twilight, her wandered off back to class, finally she was officially done for the day, she was told to report to the Head Mistresses as soon as she was done, she headed off straight away as she didn't want to keep Ms. Celestia waiting. She finally arrived at the Door to her office; before she knocked Twilight straightened herself, pulled out a small brush from her pocket and fixed her hair; once she was all done she knocked on the Door and was told to enter, she entered the room and took a seat, Celestia was looking at some paper work and once Twilight was sat down she looked up and removed her glasses "ah Twilight, how have the preparations been coming along?" she curiously asked to which Twilight kindly answered "well good news is everyone is on schedule, but can I ask you something?" she paused "why is every student at this School absolutely crazy!?" Celestia looked at Twilight with a small grin and answered Twilights question "well you see Twilight, at this School we believe education can be fun, when I became the Head Mistress of this School I didn't want it to be like the rest, I wanted students to enjoy coming here every day, of course it took a lot of convincing but suddenly all the creative, fun loving and intelligent students applied to this very School and honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way" Twilight looked puzzled at what her former Tutor had to say, she didn't quite understand "so wait you are telling me some students don't find learning new things fun?" Twilight said to which Celestia just giggled "what's so funny?" Twilight replied.

Half an hour later Celestia dismissed Twilight who bowed her head and walked out of the office, after thinking about what Miss Celestia said to her, Twilight got an idea "of course! It's so obvious!" she thought to herself. A little time later Twilight had gathered all the club leaders into one room, at this point in the day no students were left at the School and the Sun was slowly going down which made the room they were all sat in turn Orange, Twilight threw down a book, on the cover it read "how to be more productive" each of the leaders looked confused, Rarity was the first to ask "umm tell me sweetie, what does this have to do with fashion?" Applejack turned to her and said "there are more things to life then fashion ya know Miss Prissy pants!" Rarity looking shocked replied "how dare you!" they both began to argue; as the yelling became louder, Twilight sighed and slammed down the book again which grabbed their attention "I was thinking if all the club leaders were to meet tomorrow night at my dorm then we can discuss all the plans and what needs to be done before the Celebration" Twilight explained to the two, Rarity raised her hand and said "oh so it would be like a slumber party then?" Twilight then ran over to Rarity "really? A slumber party!? Oh my gosh I have never been to one of those before! That would be so great!" she excitedly exclaimed to them both, Twilight's smile slowly disappeared when she remembered something "wait a second, isn't there supposed to be four club leaders?" she asked.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash kicked open the door and jumped onto the desk "whats happening everybody! It's cool, you can all relax now, I am here!" she yelled as Twilight took a seat "glad for you to finally show up" Twilight said to Dash in an annoyed tone of voice, Rainbow Dash quickly replied "hey don't blame me, old Wildfire set me up to be a buddy for the new girl." She pointed to the door but nobody was there, Rainbow Dash then yelled "Oh crap where is she!?" and ran back out the door, at the end of the hall she saw Fluttershy, but someone was grabbed hold of her. Rainbow Dash ran as fast as she could and gave the assailant a huge kick to the face knocking her to the floor "oh, Rainbow Dash I don't think you understand" Fluttershy said while she pointed at the student on the floor, it was Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash saw that it was Pinkie and helped her off the floor "my bad Pinkie, I thought you were someone trying to bully my pal here, sorry about that" Pinkie of course being her usual self accepted the apology despite just being kicked in the face by one of her friends, Twilight and Applejack ran over, Twilight reached into her bag and pulled out a pink band aid, "wait you have Band aids in your school bag? Applejack asked, "You will be surprised when it comes in handy, especially with Spike always running around" Twilight explained to her, Rarity walked over to Rainbow Dash and asked "so you two know each other?" Rainbow Dash replied "Of course! Me and Pinkie have been friends since elementary! Oho boy some of the pranks we use to pull on our Teachers I tell ya" Pinkie Pie jumped up and once again landed on her feet "oh you betcha! I hear they still talk about our legend, even to this day, we are like Gods amongst Grade schoolers!" Pinkie Pie cheerily said, Twilight still thought Pinkie needed to see the Nurse but being so late she would obviously not be there, Pinkie said it was okay and waved goodbye to the group as she skipped down the hallway. 


End file.
